


Little Bitch

by barcoded



Category: Homestuck
Genre: FTM Dave, M/M, Trans Dave, fluff?, t for language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-16 12:18:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3488009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barcoded/pseuds/barcoded
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave is being a little bitch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Bitch

“Stop being such a little bitch!” You quip back and then Dave’s face turns all stone faced again and oh gog you fucked up again didn't you. Past you is such a fucking idiot, luckily you think you might be able to fix this one. "And before you go off on me don't think you're special. Everyone is a little bitch, Gamzee is a little bitch, John is a little bitch, and Rose is a little bitch I'll be it a scary one. And I am not going to make an acceptation for you just because you were saddled with the wrong junk." You finish, and then Dave smiles at you (nice save Vantas). "Now can we makeout now?"

And then you do.


End file.
